Cracktime in PersonaLand!
by LoliTurk
Summary: Egad! Minato's a fangirl! Short series of ficlets based on events in Persona 3. minor spoilers for oct.


Part 1- Operation Babe Hunt

"Argh! Why can't we get women!?" Junpei cried in anguish. "Akihiko, you're supposed to be good at this!" The grey-haired sempai was aghast and stuttered "It-It's not my fault! You're the one scaring them off!" Junpei growled and turned to the blunette "Who's fault is it his, or mine!?" The blunette placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "Akihiko-sempai's, definitely." The younger one grinned triumphantly. "I knew it!" The boxer looked betrayed. "Why me? What did I do wrong?" Hurt clear in his voice.

Minato's Face was cut in two by a sinister smile. "Because you won't take off your shirt!" He cried in mock-anger and pounced, pulling off the offending garment. Mission complete, He stepped back to observe his prize. "What the-?!" Instead of the expected Speedo, it was a woman's one piece bathing suit. "I didn't know you liked drag, sempai." Junpei said between fits of laughter. "It's not mine! Someone switched bags at the bus!"

Part 3- Strega

The two known members of Strega stood before our heroes in the ruins of an abandoned military weapons bunker. Minato and his teammates where shocked to see persona-users other than the members of SEES. The pale-haired persona user opened his mouth to speak "OMG! It's Evil Jesus!" The moment was ruined. Laughter erupted from everyone in the room including Evil Jesus' partner was rolling was holding his sides. The furious Takaya ripped the suitcase from his hands and repeatedly beat him over the head with it. "Stop laughing, dammit! Or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Part 2- Ken Moves In

The Chairman walked into the dorm with a brunette boy at his side. "This is Ken Amada; he will be staying with us for the summer." The shy twelve year old waved at the room full of SEES members, feeling a little out of place. He perked up at the sight of Gekkoukhan's 'Golden Boy' and rushed over to greet him. "You...You're Akihiko Sanada-san! I heard you never lost a match." The boy looked up at him with sparkling eyes as a plan formed in Minato's head.

"Hey Ken, I have some prime Sanada photos if you're interested…" He cooed as he pulled a nondescript envelope from his high school jacket. "Please let me see!" Ken bounced up and down reaching for the envelope. "Wait a minute, what kind of photos?" Akihiko asked half worried, half afraid of the answer. "Don't worry…" Minato reassured. "Just normal stuff; going to school, boxing…Showering…"

The older boy's eyed widened. "What!?" he exclaimed. The blunette turned back to ken "I'll give you the pictures if you give me a hug. Okay?" The short kid threw his arms around him for a moment then swiped the pictures from his hand. Ken ripped the envelope open and the first picture he saw was Akihiko just stepping out of the shower. Unable to withstand the sexiness of the Sempai he fainted with a loud 'thump'. Mitsuru had walked in and saw the passed out boy on the ground "What's going on here?" Akihiko sighed in relief "Finally, the voice of reason…" She walked over to Ken as eyed a photo curiously.

"I demand copies." The boxer was stupefied. "Huh?" Mitsuru on the spot offered vast amounts of yen in exchange for more photos, extra for rush delivery. "Yay! Now I can buy a night-vision lens!" Akihiko went pale "I need a new dorm…"

Part 4- Loss of a Teammate

Minato sat beside his dear friend as Akihiko wiped his tear streaked face. The blunette placed a caring hand on his back and said softly "It must be so hard for you…" The boxer nodded and let him continue "…To lose both a childhood friend and the love of your life in the same night." "Yeah…Wait! What!?" Akihiko exclaimed "Shinji's not my boyfriend!" Minato looked sympathetic. "There is no need to stay in the closet. Embrace the rainbow!" Sempai sucker-punched him in the nose yelling "I am not gay!" and Minato held his nose in pain. "Ow…" Then Shinji, back from the dead came in through the window and threw Minato out of the room "Aki, how can you say that after the night were together?!" "Shinji! Not you too!" The formerly dead friend laughed and shook his head. "Nah, just fooling around. So what did I miss?" Akihiko shook his head "Not much really." He paused for a moment and asked "What does God look like Shinji?" Shinji folded his arms and looked at the ceiling. "Like a short Japanese guy at a desk."


End file.
